Akashi sang Dewa Penggombal MAUT bergunting!
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Bagaimana nasib para anggota G.o.M ketika mendapati kapten mereka tiba-tiba kerasukan gunting penggombal? ataukah, penggombal tergunting? Entahlah, saya selaku Author juga tidak mengerti baca aja deh. /di hajar/


** Akashi sang penggombal MAUT bergunting** by **d'Rythem24**

****

Kurono no Basuke belong to **Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

* * *

_**A/N: Uhuk! Ini fanfict gaje kaya biasanya... entah aku dapet virus apa sampe bisa bikin FF seedan ini. XDD**_  
_**Tapi sungguh, aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati lho. *duagh***_  
_**akan di bagi menjadi beberapa chapter, dengan latar Teikou era(?)**_

**Happy Reading...**

**WARNING: Gunting Akashi, OOC dan kegaringan.**

* * *

**_Korban Pertama;_** **Kise Ryouta...**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang melamun sendirian ketika—

"Ryouta!"

—Akashi menodongkan gunting kuningnya padanya.

Ryouta—Kise Ryouta terkejut, mengangkat tangannya bak seorang penjahat yang ditodong,"A-a-a-a-a-apa, Akashicchi?!" lalu menjerit.

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau tau, kenapa hari ini aku membawa gunting berwarna kuning ini, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi seraya memutar-mutarkan gunting itu pada jarinya di depan mata kuning Kise.  
Kise memelototi gunting kuning Akashi takut-takut, "Hmm, karena... Karena—"  
"Jawablah 'aku tidak tau!'," bentak Akashi yang mulai bersiap melempar guntingnya.  
Kise kali ini lebih terkejut lagi, dan menurut, "Aku tidak tau-ssu! Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya panik sesuai titah.

Akashi kemudian menempelkan guntingnya ke dagu Kise, seraya berkata—

"Karena warna ini selalu membuat aku ingat padamu, Ryouta..."—disertai efek bunga-bunga yang bertebaran dan sparkling(?).

Kise tercengang, "O-oh, begitu ya?"—setelah itu sweatdrop tak tertolong.

Akashi setelahnya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kise—

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Daiki..." ujar Akashi, mengganti warna gunting kuning di tangannya menjadi biru tua.

—"A-A-Akashicchi kerasukan apa ya?" yang semakin sweatdrop dan dilanda kebingungan super hebat.

* * *

**_Korban Kedua;_****Aomine Daiki...**

Akashi berjalan perlahan menghampiri tubuh pemuda bersurai biru tua yang tengah terbaring tertidur...

Akashi berjongkok di ujung kepala pemuda tukang tidur itu, menundukan wajahnya sampai membuat rambut merahnya mengenai kelopak mata yang masih terpejam di bawah kepala miliknya.

Lelaki yang memiliki kulit remang—dibawah Akashi itu mengerang, matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, dan langsung terbelalak begitu tau siapa sosok menyeramkan—yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Mata biru tuanya yang membulat menabrak(?) mata hererochrome milik Akashi. Dia siap mengumpat—

"Kalau kau berteriak, gunting ini akan menembus kepalamu, Daiki!" gertak Akashi sembari menodongkan guntingnya, siap-siap menusuk dahi Daiki—Aomine Daiki.

—dan Aomine pun bungkam. Moodnya langsung down, jiwanya seakan melayang dan kantuknya pun langsung hilang. Oh, sayaaaang... _/abaikan/_

"Daiki, kau tau apa? Di lihat dari sedekat ini wajahmu itu...kelihatan tampan lho..." puji Akashi yang membuat Aomine langsung berpikir keras;

_'Ini pasti mimpi! Pasti mimpi!'_

"I-iya, iya... Aku kan memang tampan." aku Aomine percaya diri. Akashi tersenyum, menggerak-gerakan guntingnya yang kontan membuat Aomine menatap horror dirinya.  
"Kau tau, Daiki... Kenapa hari ini aku membawa gunting berwarna biru tua ini?" tanya Akashi tak ubahnya seperti saat ia bertanya pada Kise—

"Hatchi!" Kise yang masih melamun pun bersin.

—Aomine memutar otak berisi udangnya, matanya bergerak tak tenang melirik kanan kiri sampai kemudian mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Kapten Tim Basket berguntingnya.

"Tidak tau. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aomine gugup setengah kebelet.  
"Karena warna ini mengingatkan aku akan dirimu selalu...Daiki."

Dan selesai berucap begitu, Akashi segera berdiri dari jongkoknya. Mengeluarkan gunting berwarna ungu seraya bergumam—

"Oke. Atsushi target selanjutnya."

—tanpa disadarinya Aomine kini telah terkapar tak berdaya, akibat tersambar gombalan 'maut' darinya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini mimpi kan?" erang Aomine kejang-kejang di tempat. "Tadi itu Akashi atau dewa penggombal maut bergunting?" gumam Aomine bertanya.

...

/_Jawaban penulis:_ **_Akashi sang Dewa Penggombal maut bergunting_**/

* * *

**TBC /bukan Tuberculosis tapi To be Continued ya/**

* * *

**_A/N: Ahay, gaje sekali,kan?_**  
**_Iya, kok. Saya tau?_**  
**_Meski gitu, ini fanfict masih ada lanjutannya lho :p_**  
**_Adakah yang penasaran akan jadi apa kalau seandainya Mura, Mido dan Kuro kena gombalan maut Aka juga?_**  
**_hohou... Silahkan jawab di review ya... jika Responnya bagus, aku pasti bakal ngelanjutin. ^w^_**


End file.
